Una novela post-nuclear: rumbo inesperado
by RockyPai94
Summary: Historia no canónica que comprende 3 líneas temporales: pre-guerra, fallout 1 y 2, en general los personajes son en su mayoría inventados y los canónicos apenas se nombran o aparecen. Una joven decide someterse a pruebas biológicas por el bien de su familia, sin saber las consecuencias que le traerá ni los rumbos o encuentros a los que le va a deparar. Contenido violento.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La propuesta imperfecta

"Es inminente, en cualquier momento todo se va a acabar. Todos están asustados, el pánico colectivo está llegando a su punto máximo; es una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar… Mi familia… todo por mi familia, daré lo que sea por protegerlos."

El tren de pensamientos de una joven en estado de insomnio no paraba de recorrer a mil revoluciones en su cabeza: no podía dormir bien, todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se veía venir la imposibilitaba, al igual que el resto de los ciudadanos, de hacer su vida normalmente.

Tenía conocimiento de que Vault-Tec estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados en la construcción de diversos refugios subterráneos para guarecer familias que sobrevivían al inminente holocausto nuclear, mas… ¿Sería posible que su familia fuese admitida? Sus hermanos, sobrinos… era muy improbable, pues eran demasiados. Aquello desgarraba su alma y la llenaba de impotencia. ¡no iba a permitir que su familia muriese así sin más!… si tan sólo… hubiese alguna forma de poder "ganarse" admisión, a cualquier precio, sin duda tomaría aquella opción.

Otro vacío día en la universidad, aislando bacterias en la sección de microbiología, observando los cultivos crecer: una colonia pequeñita, se encuentra en un ambiente rico en nutrientes e invitante a una vida pena, aquella pequeña colonia se reproduce sucesivamente consumiendo todo aquel sustrato que la placa entrega, hasta que son tantos que ya no dan abasto los recursos y algunas empiezan a morir en sus propios desechos. Un ápice de maldad invade la mente de la joven, y desea colocar sobre la placa una píldora de kanamicina, la cual produjo un gran halo alrededor del mismo: había aniquilado a todas aquellas colonias circundantes de al menos 1 centímetro de diámetro, - "¿Será que los humanos somos una plaga cual las bacterias, arrasando todo a su paso y por tanto una aniquilación total de nuestra especie sea la solución para sanar la Tierra?" -Divagaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que, a lo lejos en el pasillo de la facultad, husmeó una conversación entre los catedráticos y un señor misterioso de semblante importante: usaba un terno azul marino, su cabello peinado hacia el lado con gomina, a un costado llevaba un maletín con un logotipo desconocido que estaba abarrotado de papeles y carpetas. La joven, a escondidas y en silencio escuchaba atentamente: - "Es importante encontrar sujetos de prueba, pues se trata de una posible cura a los efectos adversos de la cantidad inmensurable de radiación en dispersión que podría estar circundante en la ciudad por al menos 100 años en caso de una detonación atómica, es imperativo…- Un catedrático interrumpe tajantemente la conversación, con aire de molestia y rechazo absoluto- ¡Ya le he dicho que de ninguna manera voy a acceder a su propuesta! ¡no voy a exponer a mis alumnos a que sean ratones de laboratorio! – se acercó al señor misterioso con aire desafiante y apuntó su dedo índice severamente hacia su rostro: - ¡¿es que acaso usted no tiene sentido de la ética? ¿dónde está su humanidad? - El señor misterioso lo observa con una leve sonrisa burlona: - estamos al borde de un colapso humanitario con las bombas, ¿y usted está tan preocupado de los derechos humanos? ¡Ja! Si no logramos encontrar una alternativa para todos aquellos que no son capaces de encontrarse cobijados en un refugio, ya casi no habrá humanidad para entonces, yo velo por aquellas personas que no contarán con un lugar seguro para el holocausto y sucumbirán ante el impacto de las bombas mientras que usted está cómodamente asegurado en un puesto especial en el refug… - Aquello último provocó una gran furia al catedrático, quien interrumpió: - ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO DE MI FACULTAD, FANFARRÓN! - Con una leve sonrisa el señor misterioso se retira lentamente. Todo aquello que había escuchado la joven llamó totalmente su atención: ¿de verdad había esperanza para aquellos que no tenían la posibilidad de habitar un refugio? De ser así, estaba dándose la oportunidad para poder salvar a su familia, así que no lo pensó dos veces y después de dejar el laboratorio asegurado y quitarse el overol de seguridad corrió en búsqueda de aquel señor misterioso. Para su suerte, el señor iba camino a su auto: una enorme limusina negra con el mismo logotipo de la maleta en la puerta lateral, y estaba además resguardada por dos militares equipados con subfusiles Thompson y un uniforme de fatiga verde musgo.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya por favor! ¡Escúcheme! - gritó mientras se acercaba casi corriendo, pero paró en seco al divisar al par de militares que la miraban fijamente y la apuntaban con sus fusiles, mientras tanto el señor misterioso se voltea con una mueca que era mezcla de desagrado y curiosidad. -Señor, perdone que lo moleste, verá, soy alumna del Sr. Adamson, escuché parte de la conversación que tuvo con él mientras trabajaba en Microbiología – aquello dejó una mueca de alerta en el señor misterioso, mas decidió seguir escuchando a la joven- y si aquello que escuché es cierto, si realmente busca una forma de revertir los efectos nocivos de altas dosis de radiación… yo… yo… quiero ofrecerme, sí. Quiero ofrecerme para que se me realicen pruebas, mi familia no tendrá acceso a un refugio y estoy desesperada por encontrar una forma de que no sean aniquilados por las bombas. Por favor, se lo pido humildemente, seré sólo un sujeto más, pero le adelanto de que a grandes rasgos soy una persona sana, no sufrí ninguna peste o hepatitis en la niñez o que sufra de alguna clase de inmunodeficiencia, en ese sentido estoy bastante bien, bueno, pues, ¿qué me dice? - La mueca del señor misterioso ahora cambió a la sutil sonrisa que realizó al rebatir al Sr. Adamson y luego sentenció: - Muy bien, espléndido- dijo con cierto aire de malicia- Suba al auto y acompáñeme- Hizo un ademán a los militares para que bajaran sus armas y que abrieran las puertas de la limusina. La joven entró en aquel lujoso auto seguido del Sr. Misterioso y el auto se puso en marcha.

Durante el trayecto, la joven explicó al señor su situación, su historia con su familia, así como parte de su historial médico. Intercambiaron ideas con respecto al campo de la genética, inmunología e ingeniería genética, entre ellos cosas que la joven jamás imaginó que existían: esto ya iba en serio, y saber tal información significaría que ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El precio

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y la joven conversaba con el Señor misterioso, empezaba a darse cuenta de que el auto ya había tomado un largo trayecto en la carretera y que en una intersección se desvía por un camino más pequeño de una sola vía, y que cada vez hay menos señales de civilización: disminuyen la frecuencia de las barreras de contención, los postes de luz y las señaléticas.

Alrededor de 40 minutos conduciendo a una velocidad promedio de 100 km/h se divisa un gran cartel amarillo con letras negras donde se lee "PROHIBIDO EL PASO, RESERVA FEDERAL, INTRUSOS SERÁN NEUTRALIZADOS". A la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero prefirió distraerse en la conversa con el Sr. Misterioso, quien se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, sin embargo, señaló amablemente:

\- Entiendo su inquietud, pero como verá, semejante información como la que le he estado comentando debe ser rigurosamente guarecida, ya sabe, nada bueno podría pasar si cayera en las manos equivocadas, ¿no lo cree? -

Y tenía razón, con toda aquella tecnología a flor de piel, aún impredecible e inexplorada, no ha de ser prudente exponerla al público general, ya sea porque podría generar desde intentos de robo de información, mal uso de esta, o caer en manos enemigas; hasta el mismo pánico/ histeria colectiva de la población frente a lo desconocido.

El auto se acercó más hacia el perímetro: primero eran 2 cercas de alambre de púas separadas por 20 metros, luego una cerca eléctrica y finalmente un muro de concreto de 7 metros de alto con cercado eléctrico en la parte más alta, además contaba con unas torres de vigilancia en cada una de las 5 esquinas del perímetro donde se guarecían militares equipados con ametralladoras pesadas ancladas a las barandas o M1 Garand con mira telescópica. Dentro de esa red de cercas y gran muro se encontraba al centro, una especie de domo de concreto con una puerta de metal y un cartel sobre ésta.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al portón de hierro, guarecido por 2 corpulentos militares equipados con ametralladoras ligeras, al costado izquierdo había una caseta de vigilancia de la cual salió un militar con su radiante traje de fatiga verde musgo a verificar el ingreso del vehículo, acercándose a la ventana del conductor con el cual intercambió un par de palabras. El soldado apuntó en su portapapeles y volvió a la caseta, luego los dos militares de guardia frente al portón abren paso al vehículo, y realizan un saludo al ver el auto pasar frente a ellos.

El auto estaciona y acto seguido, los militares que resguardaban al Sr. Misterioso abren ambas puertas laterales del lujoso auto, dejando salir a la joven por un lado y al Sr. Por el otro. Fueron resguardados hasta la entrada del recinto: era una puerta metálico automatizado con un cartel sobre ésta que dice "Instalaciones de Investigación West Tek" (allí la joven recordó las iniciales que se encontraban en el maletín del Sr. Misterioso y en la puerta lateral de la limusina "WK" haciendo alusión a la misma), y resguardado por dos robot centinela dotados de ametralladoras láser en ambas manos como armamento principal; y una ranura al centro de las manos mostraba acceso al armamento secundario que contaba de un lanzamisiles en la parte central.

-Escaneando… - Dice el robot al acercarse al Sr. Misterioso- Escaneo exitoso: Buen día, Sr. Anderson, ¿En qué puedo servirle? -

Anderson se voltea hacia a la joven y señala: - Ingresa en tu base de datos a un nuevo sujeto de pruebas para el FEV, id. FEV0432; envíalo a la red informática conectada con ZAX. –

El robot centinela emite ciertos sonidos, se acerca a la joven para realizar un escaneo y registrarlo en su base de datos que será envidado al computador central ZAX. -Ingreso realizado, sujeto FEV0432 ha sido exitosamente registrado en la base de datos. –

-Perfecto- Señala, luego el gran portón se abre y ambos entran al recinto.

-Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Anderson- Replica el senti-robot a medida que la joven y Anderson se adentran al lugar, segundos después el gran portón metálico se cierra de golpe, provocando un sobresalto en la joven. Al cruzar un pequeño pasillo, se abre la puerta de un elevador, ambos entran y Anderson procede a apretar el botón del nivel 4.

\- ¡oh! ¡pero qué maleducado! Perdona, estando tan absorto en mi trabajo, olvidé modales básicos, me presento: Soy Robert Anderson, jefe de investigación de la instalación West-Tek- Señaló mientras estiraba la mano hacia la joven, quien la estrechó tímidamente.

-Yo soy Mia Hetfield, estudiante de laboratorio clínico. - Replicó con un débil tono de voz, al parecer se sentía totalmente cohibida por la situación en la que se había metido. Anderson se dio cuenta de aquello y añadió: - Jovencita, es posible que los nervios te estén estén dominando, pero no dejes que te consuma; pues le estás haciendo un gran servicio a tu país con tu aporte voluntario, gracias a ti, podremos avanzar en encontrar una cura frente a la inminente devastación radioactiva que se avecina, América estará orgullosa y agradecida de ti, no lo olvides. -

A diferencia de sus compatriotas, Mia no era demasiado nacionalista: ella odiaba las guerras, el dualismo extremo, sabía que, si bien China era un enemigo despiadado, sabía que detrás de cada soldado había una familia, y por ende un pueblo de gente común y silvestre como ella misma que también sufrían las consecuencias de aquello. Su gran resentimiento y alternativa a todo esto era que dejase de morir gente de cada país y en lugar de eso pusieran a cada presidente del conflicto en una jaula a pelear como perros, pero no a costa de la vida de civiles inocentes o incluso los mismos soldados. No obstante, aquellas palabras casi paternales que emanaron del Sr. Anderson la colmaron de cierta calma y además le hicieron recordar la razón por la cual ella estaba allí: su familia. Y aquello, a su vez, la sobresaltó:

-Sr. Anderson, ¿qué sucederá al respecto si mi familia me notifica a la policía como persona extraviada? ¡Pensarán que estoy en peligro! ¡Ni tuve tiempo de explicarles nada...! –

El Sr. Anderson interrumpió tajantemente: - Y no deben saber absolutamente nada, ya sabes que esto es totalmente confidencial. Hija, en la vida a veces deben hacerse sacrificios, sin importar cuánto duela. En este caso, el fin justifica totalmente los medios: ya se mandó una notificación a la policía local con un reporte de secuestro por una banda de traficantes de personas, vas a figurar en el sistema como desaparecida por presunta desgracia y allí quedará tu caso. - Concluyó fríamente.

Mia, helada y conteniendo las lágrimas, suspiró y no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. No iba a ver más a su familia, ¿Y si las pruebas salían mal y moría? ¡Ni siquiera tendrá derecho a un funeral! Sería descartada en una bolsa negra y luego cremada. Aquello la mortificó de pies a cabeza y partió su corazón en mil pedazos, pero, a fin de cuentas, era el precio por pagar, y lo hacía por su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Ratona de laboratorio

El ascensor llegó al piso 4, las puertas se abren de par en par y Anderson, acompañado de Mia siguen el pasillo hacia la recepción donde se encontraba el cabecilla a cargo de la investigación biológica: Leon Von Felden, quien, al divisarlos, se levantó y fue al encuentro de ambos.

\- ¡Vaya! Sr. Anderson, no esperaba verlo por acá tan temprano. – Von Felden desvía su mirada hacia la joven y añade: - Supongo que vino por el tema de los nuevos sujetos de prueba… - Mientras la evaluaba con la mirada continuó- Sin embargo, señor, debo decirle que el asunto con los sujetos de prueba humanos se está saliendo de control, ya hemos tenido cuatro incidentes esta semana, con resultados de pérdida- aquello alarmó a Mia, quien inevitablemente abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Los informes de autopsia y ensayos bioquímicos indican que la exposición al virus podría estar contraindicada con el consumo crónico de estimulantes como Buffout o Psycho, asociándolo a un cuadro severo de psicopatía histriónica con agresividad elevada e incluso un paro cardiorrespiratorio, la cual fue la gatillante de los incidentes. También se registraron casos de insuficiencia hepática severa. -

Anderson suspiró e hizo un ademán de desaprobación, luego articuló:

-Entonces, dijiste algo acerca de una nueva cepa que en ratones y perros tuvo efectos similares, pero los adversos de agresividad, disminución de la habilidad cognitiva y control de la ira estaban disminuidos… ¿Tienes sujetos de prueba? Ella parece ser buena candidata, después de todo, se ofreció voluntariamente a someterse a pruebas. - Concluyó con esa sonrisa malévola que lo caracterizaba.

V. Felden la miró con sorpresa: - ¿Una civil voluntaria? ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Pero sólo conseguiste una? -

Anderson gesticuló apesadumbrado y replicó:

-Su catedrático jefe me mandó al carajo con hacer esto oficial para la universidad, ella tuvo la casualidad de escuchar nuestra discusión y se acercó a mí para ofrecerse.

-Ah, ya veo, bueno. Peor es nada.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara y pongámonos en marcha, te la dejo aquí para que la ingreses y le hagas los exámenes de rutina. Cuando vayas a inocularla, avísame antes, quiero estar presente- Sentenció Anderson, quien al articular las últimas tres palabras miró a Mia a los ojos, en señal de compañía. Dicho esto, se despidió de ambos y tomó el ascensor por el cual habían venido anteriormente.

-Bueno, señorita, manos a la obra. Vamos a realizarle una serie de exámenes bioquímicos para evaluar su condición de salud, pero por lo que veo a simple vista, se ve bastante saludable.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala contigua, donde se descontaminaron y siguieron avanzando hasta una sala donde había bancas y lockers. V. Felden se dirigió hacia uno de ellos y sacó una bata de paciente y se la entregó a Mia.

\- Tendrás que quitarte la ropa y colocarte esto. Es por protocolo. -Dijo con firmeza.

Mia, perpleja tomó torpemente la bata y se quedó allí, anonadada. Suspiró y procedió a desvestirse. V. Felden, sin embargo, le concedió algo de privacidad volteándose para no mirarla mientras se desnudaba y se colocaba la bata. Una vez lista, tomó su ropa y se la entregó a Felden, quien, automáticamente se aproximó a una máquina trituradora que estaba en una esquina, la tiró sobre un receptáculo y oprimió un botón que activó la máquina y procedió despedazar su ropa en picadillo de algodón y tela.

Mia permaneció en su sitio, con la bata puesta observando a V. Felden en lo que él se aproximaba hacia ella y para luego indicarle:

-Ok, vamos a proceder a hacerte diversas pruebas y exámenes para evaluar tu condición física, biológica y mental; pero necesito saber, en primer lugar: ¿Hace cuánto fue tu última comida? -

Mia hesitó un momento y respondió: - Hmmm… a eso de las 6 y media de la mañana.

El Dr. Von Felden miró su reloj de pulsera, comenzó a anotar en su portapapeles y murmuró para sí entre dientes: - Hmmmm eso son… 8 horas de ayuno. Bien, podré hacer el perfil sanguíneo… ¡Ok! Sígame, la llevaré al módulo clínico para tomarle muestras-.

Ambos atravesaron la puerta metálica que se abrió automáticamente y se hallaron en un complejo lleno de salas y pasillos, muy parecido a aquellos laboratorios super secretos que aparecían en las películas, mas, todo aquello era tan real como su propia respiración. Mia Siguió a Felden unos pasos hacia al frente para tomar la primera puerta a mano derecha. Entraron a un salón en forma de "L" que disponía de un par de sillas con una mesa al costado en la esquina derecha, relativamente próxima a la puerta; hacia el lado opuesto había estantes y repisas provistas de equipos biomédicos, reactivos e insumos médicos varios.

Mia toma asiento en una de las sillas de la derecha y espera a que un técnico laboratorista se acerca con una bandeja con una aguja, tubos y vacutainer, alcohol y gasa; Mia extiende su brazo mientras el asistente limpia con gasa y alcohol una zona de la cara ventral del antebrazo; toma una liga, la sitúa en la mitad del antebrazo y la aprieta fuertemente. Mia aprieta el puño y respira hondo mientras siente la aguja penetrar su piel lentamente haciendo que uno de los tubos del vacutainer se llena, luego de otro más; el técnico desliga su brazo, retira la aguja; y coloca un algodón en la zona de punción. El técnico se lleva la bandeja con todos los implementos que vinieron del principio más los tubos con sangre. Después de unos minutos vuelve con un frasco plástico, se lo entrega a Mia e indica que lo llene de su orina, Mientras Mia se levanta para intentar realizar la tarea el asistente arrastra un biombo para cubrirla y darle un mínimo de privacidad, "Al menos tienen algo de consideración" pensó mientras intentaba ubicar adecuadamente el frasco abierto bajo su sexo y al percatarse que la altura y posición eran correctos, procedió a miccionar.

Una vez lista, la llevan a otro extremo de la sala donde le facilitan un frasco con un contenido líquido en él, le ordenan que se lo beba se una sola vez. Mia obedece y se bebe aquel líquido que es exageradamente dulce y algo viscoso, al terminar un asistente de laboratorio se le acerca y le indica:

-Ya que bebiste la glucosa, debemos esperar alrededor de dos horas de las cuales debes permanecer en el mayor reposo posible, y para no perder tiempo, te haré unas evaluaciones que no requerirán mayor esfuerzo, así que revisaré tu vista. Hmmm… ya usas anteojos – murmuró para sí mientras anotaba tomaba notas en el portapapeles y procedió a verificar el estado y naturaleza de sus vicios de refracción. Seguido de esto procedió a realizarle una audiometría para evaluar su cualidad auditiva. Para terminar, el asistente le entrega un cuadernillo y un lápiz: se trataba de un test de aptitudes, de modalidad de selección de alternativas, donde se proponía una situación y las opciones de las acciones a las que se ajustaría uno mismo tomar, nada intelectualmente complejo.

Al terminar, el asistente revisó sus respuestas, hizo cálculos según el algoritmo que describe el manual del test y procedió a anotar toda la información recolectada en el portapapeles.

El asistente hizo una seña para que Mia se levantara del asiento y lo siguiera. Le realizó mediciones de peso, estatura y bioimpedancia con distintos artilugios electrónicos, murmuraba cada parámetro a medida que lo iba anotando en la hoja de registro del portapapeles de los cuales Mia alcanzó a oír:

\- peso: 54kg…. estatura: 1.65 m…. IMC: 19,8… % grasa: 23…. – Iba apuntando el asistente.

Una vez acabado de anotar todos los datos, el asistente mira su reloj de pulsera y le dice a Mia:

-Afortunadamente ya han pasado 2 horas, debo tomarte una muestra de sangre nuevamente, sólo tomará un pequeño momento…- Mia se incorporó para que nuevamente le hicieran otra pequeña extracción, la cual fue más pequeña que la que le habían hecho anteriormente.

-Ok ahora tomarás un descanso de 2 horas, se te proporcionará comida para que repongas energía porque la vas a necesitar: después del receso te haremos la última prueba, un test de coeficiente intelectual, así que prepara bien esa mente para rendir lo mejor que puedas-

El asistente se acerca a una intercomunicadora para avisarle a V. Felden que estaba lista para ser despachada a otra sala. Minutos después aparece Felden y despacha a Mia a una especie de celda donde tiene su cama, un retrete, un lavamanos y un pequeño locker para guardar útiles de aseo, muda de ropa y otras cosas varias. Sobre la cama yacía una bandeja con comida, parecida a las raciones militares: la comida consistía en un estofado de carne con patatas, un trozo de pan, limonada, gelatina de durazno con manzana rallada y una barra de chocolate rellena de salsa de caramelo; además de una botella de un cuarto de litro de agua y un vaso sellado de papel con agua muy caliente acompañado de sobres de azúcar, café, cappuccino y té saborizado.

Mia, al ver toda esa comida caliente y sentir el aroma de esta, comenzó a salivar y su estómago rugió estruendosamente: habían pasado 10 horas desde su última comida y estaba muy hambrienta. Se tomó su tiempo para engullir los alimentos, que, si bien es cierto, el aspecto de éstos no era muy atractivo, el sabor era totalmente espléndido. Demoró alrededor de 20 minutos en comerse todo; a excepción de la barra de chocolate y el vaso de agua caliente con un sobre de cappuccino y azúcar: ésos lo iba a dejar para un ratito antes de tomar el test. Alrededor de 25 minutos antes de que fuese hora de tomar la prueba, Mia se prepara el cappuccino y se avienta un mordisco de esa deliciosa barra de chocolate, disfrutando cada sorbo y cada bocado de esos manjares como si fuesen los últimos del mundo.

Ya era hora de tomar ese "estúpido y estandarizado", según Mia, test de inteligencia que sólo se basaba en descifrar una secuencia lógica de frases y objetos. A ella no le parecía nada adecuado, teniendo en cuenta la no muy reciente teoría de las inteligencias múltiples, dicho test recaía en lo que se llamaba inteligencia lógico-matemática; dejando a los otros subtipos afuera. Pasaron un par de minutos después de que Mia había acabado su cappuccino y su barra de chocolate cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y dejó ver la figura del señor V. Felden, con una leve sonrisa le dice:

-Ya es hora, espero que te hayas repuesto.-

Mia no articuló palabra alguna, se levantó de la cama, tomó la bandeja con todos los envases vacíos y restos de basura, pero fue interrumpida por V. Felden:

-¡Eh! No te preocupes, deja eso allí, vendrá un junior a limpiar todo. Sólo ven a tomar el test. -

Mia dejó la bandeja donde estaba, y siguió a V. Felden. Se dirigieron a una sala que parecía una especie de interrogatorio: al centro había una mesa con dos sillas, una en cada extremo, sobre la mesa había un lápiz y el cuadernillo del test; frente a la mesa con las sillas había un vidrio polarizado: iba a estar siendo vigilada. Mia se sienta e incorpora en su puesto, toma el lápiz a lo que el Sr. Felden dice:

-Dispones de 40 minutos cronometrados para responder, las instrucciones están en el cuadernillo y no se responden dudas, responde lo que puedas y como puedas, éxito.

Dicho esto, se cierra la puerta tras él y pone en marcha su cronómetro y se queda allí mismo. Mia responde concienzudamente la prueba, pero ya pasados 35 minutos ya empezaba a aburrirse: había 4 preguntas que sinceramente no logró encontrar ninguna secuencia o patrón, se rindió y entregó el test cuando ya le quedaban 5 minutos para entregar. V. Felden recibió el cuadernillo y el lápiz. Al retirarse de la sala, V. Felden entregó el test a uno de los asistentes que estaba en la sala contigua que estaba vinculada por aquella ventana misteriosa y volvió a donde estaba Mia y decretó:

-Bueno, señorita, ya es suficiente por hoy, puede retirarse a su celda a descansar. Mañana será un día decisivo, así que le sugiero que reúna fuerzas y se prepare para lo que venga. Al costado de su cama hay un carrito con libros e historietas para matar el tiempo- Iba diciendo a medida que se dirigían de vuelta a la celda de Mia.

Una vez allí, Mia entró a la celda y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Antes de sentarse en su cama divisó el carrito con material de lectura y además una bandeja con un par de snacks y una botella de agua saborizada a limón.

Hojeó un rato un volumen de Grognak el bárbaro, pero no acabó de leer ni la mitad de la historieta cuando empezó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos: su familia preocupada, las pruebas del virus, el futuro de su vida, el estallido inminente de la guerra. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes supuestas sin descanso, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Mia cae dormida a eso de las 9 de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La pesadilla comienza

" _-Los reportes han sido confirmados: hubo detonaciones nucleares en Nueva York y en Washington D.C, Dios mío. – decía el locutor de noticias de la televisión, con tono de voz apesadumbrado y quebradizo._

 _Mia escucha de fondo la alarma de emergencia nuclear, corre a mirar por la ventana de la sala y divisa la siguiente escena: automóviles y tanques militares van y vienen por las calles, pánico colectivo, familias completas corriendo con maletas sin rumbo aparente, era un caos total._

 _\- ¡Mia! ¡Ve por tus cos...! - oyó gritar a su hermano, pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo ensordecedor seguido de un gran destello luminoso proveniente de la ventana, acto seguido, los vidrios se hicieron añicos frente a Mia y se clavaron como cuchillas en todo su cuerpo, el cual, segundos después se inflamó como un papel aceitado. El dolor se sentía tan real, y sus gritos en algún punto cesaron, su cuerpo estaba carbonizado y esquelético; a ese punto debería estar más que muerta, sin embargo, estaba viva y podía ver su propia carne y huesos rostizados…._

Mia despierta de golpe, taquicárdica, jadeante y con sudor en todo su cuerpo. Se incorpora en su cama y se coloca en forma de ovillo. Intenta recobrar el aliento durante unos minutos, se levanta de la cama y camina un poco. Bebe un poco del agua embotellada que estaba en el estante junto a los libros e historietas y respira profundo. No sabe cuánto tiempo durmió, ni mucho menos, qué hora era, en la celda no hay ventanas (y pues, tampoco había razón de haber alguna debido a que estaba en un nivel bajo tierra.) y tampoco un reloj. Se sienta sobre su cama y toma un libro, "Revista de Medicina" y lo lee sin parar, el libro tenía cerca de 400 páginas. Al llegar a la página 257, comienza a sentir ruidos extraños, golpes, gruñidos y luego gritos provenientes de una de las celdas contiguas.

- _Envíen refuerzos a la celda 12, repito, envíen refuerzos a la celda 12, sujeto FEV0430 está fuera de control-_ Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre algo agitado hablando por radio.

No pasó ni un minuto y se escuchó una tropa de guardias llegar al lugar.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Manos arriba! – exclamó uno de los guardias, acompañado de sonidos de armas alistándose.

\- ¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH! ¡SOY IMPARABLE! - Bramó el sujeto en lo que, por lo que Mia alcanzaba a escuchar, tomaba a un guardia del cuello y lo sacudió contra la pared, acto seguido, con su mano aplasta su cráneo como si se tratara de un huevo. Se oyen los gritos de dolor del guardia, luego el crujir de los huesos del cráneo quebrándose y tejidos escurrir.

\- ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Abran fuego! ¡Neutralícenlo! – Exclamó otro guardia. El equipo abrió fuego extenso hasta que el individuo cae al suelo, agonizando y gritando con más ira. Uno de los guardias dispara a modo de tiro de gracia. El silencio es rotundo por al menos un minuto.

\- Mierda, tuvimos una baja. Creo que es el peor incidente de la semana, tendremos que informar a Anderson para agilizar el tema de la solicitud de traslado a Mariposa con suma urgencia. Smith, necesito que hagas el reporte del incidente, y Rogers, llama al equipo forense y al equipo de juniors para que limpien el desastre. Espero que los otros sujetos de prueba no se alteren con todo esto. -Ordenó uno de los guardias, quien, al parecer resultaba ser el líder del equipo.

"¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué se volvió loco?" pensaba Mia, claramente asustada, sentada y colocada en posición fetal en una de las esquinas de la habitación." ¿Será que el virus reaccionó mal en él? ¡No quiero que me suceda lo mismo! Oh dios mío..." jadeaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba de terror.

Al pasar los minutos se oyeron un grupo de personas intercambiar unas pocas palabras, ruidos de bolsas, cremalleras abriéndose, personas trasladando cuerpos, entre otros. Entre las cosas que oyó fue que el accidente fue reportado a eso de las 4:21 AM, es decir, ya era de madrugada y no quedaba demasiado tiempo para que los preparativos comenzaran, sin embargo, estaba demasiado conmocionada como para seguir durmiendo o bien, seguir leyendo.

Esas 2 horas parecieron ser una eternidad, además de silenciosa, tensa y llena de incertidumbre. Hasta que llegó el momento en que se abre la puerta y una figura masculina de alrededor de 1.83 m se descubre: es el Sr. V. Felden, de aspecto serio, preocupado, su mirada se encuentra con la de Mia y con expresión seria y articuló:

-Con la facha que tienes, asumo que oíste el incidente. – suspiró profundo y prosiguió- Ése fue el último sujeto de pruebas inoculado con una isoforma del virus que, en resumidas cuentas, resultó ser bien problemático; pero no te preocupas: se realizaron pruebas preclínicas prometedoras a una nueva isoforma que presentó en menor proporción los efectos indeseados. Ten fe, y prepárate para lo que venga. Ten, es hora de darte una ducha y después tomarás desayuno. -

Dicho esto, le entregó un par de sandalias, una toalla, una bata nueva, un pequeño recipiente plástico que contenía shampoo y un jabón en miniatura. Mia sigue a V. Felden por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de las duchas: a la izquierda, frente a la puerta de entrada estaban las bancas y colgadores, mientras que al lado opuesto había una hilera de duchas sin separación ni tampoco una cortina corrediza. Por suerte, el resto de los sujetos no habían llegado, obviamente a ella la hicieron venir antes, por razones obvias. V. Felden se retira, y en su lugar se coloca un guardia armado, con el fin de resguardarla. Mia se quita la bata, se coloca las sandalias, toma el jabón y el shampoo y se dirige a la ducha que estaba frente a donde ella se encontraba. Se quita las sandalias, y no bien coloca un pie dentro de la ducha, un gran chorro de agua fría se deja caer sobre su cuerpo. Mia emite un par de quejidos por la temperatura del agua y procede a enjabonarse rápidamente: toma el jabón, se lo frota por la cara, el cuello, detrás de las orejas, el pecho, las axilas y así sucesivamente. Toma rápidamente el shampoo, refriega todo el contenido en su cabello y finalmente procede a enjuagar todo de una sola vez. Una vez terminada, casi de un salto sale de la ducha, se coloca las sandalias y se aproxima a las bancas donde primero, seca todo su cuerpo, se quita las sandalias, las seca un poco y se las vuelve a colocar. Envuelve su cabello en la misma toalla mientras se coloca la bata, seguido de quitarse la toalla y procede a secar su cabello con la misma; todo esto sucede, mientras que, sin darse cuenta de que mientras realizaba dicha tarea, una fila de al menos 12 hombres corpulentos, y al menos 3 soldados armados, entran en el lugar para asearse. Mia, sobresaltada, procede a su tarea con más rapidez, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, mas, su cabello, enredado entre sus dedos, entorpecía dicha tarea. Uno de los hombres, aún en su bata, se le acerca no demasiado y le entrega un peine.

-Chica, tómalo. Yo ya no lo necesito. – El sujeto la mira a la cara con sus brillantes y bonachones ojos azules, que, al notar la incomodidad de la chica, agrega: - Tranquila, solía tener esposa, ya he visto una mujer en poca ropa antes. – El tipo en cuestión era alto, corpulento, de aspecto tosco y nariz ancha con una pequeña verruga en el costado izquierdo de ésta.

\- ¡Recluso! ¡A tu lugar! – Exclamó uno de los guardias, apuntándole con un subfusil.

-Ok, de acuerdo. No pasa nada- dijo el hombre, levantando sus manos en señal de inocencia y volvió a su lugar.

Mia termina de arreglarse y, antes de retirarse se vuelve al hombre que le dio aquel desinteresado presente y expresa su gratitud.

-Eh, tú… - titubea al no saber su nombre- Gracias, y… suerte. -

El hombre voltea la mirada hacia Mia, y con una leve sonrisa responde:

-No hay de qué, chica. Y, por cierto, soy Marcus. Ha sido un placer. –

Dicho eso, Mia le dirige una tímida sonrisa y procede a retirarse de las duchas, pues, la vista de tantos hombres corpulentos y desnudos sin ningún pudor la tenía mentalmente sobrepasada. En el pasillo un guardia la interrumpe y le indica que deje la toalla sucia en un tacho grande a un costado del pasillo, y las sandalias con el jabón y el envase vacío de shampoo en el tacho de basura contiguo al de las toallas. Mia sigue su camino de vuelta a su celda, (no le fue posible husmear otras salas, ya que todos los pasillos estaban abastecidos de al menos dos guardias) al llegar, estaba su cama arreglada, el carrito de las historietas había desaparecido y reemplazado por una mesita móvil que contenía en una bandeja, el desayuno, que consistía en una tostada con huevos revueltos, una rodaja de panettone de vainilla, un vaso con chocolate caliente, dos galletas de avena con almendras y una botella de cuarto de litro de agua.

Tomó alrededor de 15 minutos terminar su desayuno, dejó la mesita móvil en el costado donde estaba y se quedó sentada en su cama, meditabunda y tratando de no pensar en el incidente de la madrugada. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, se concentró en su respiración, en relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo, de dejar su mente en blanco, en entregarse a su destino sin importar lo que sucediera; también dedicó unos segundos en pensar en su familia: padres, hermanos, primos, sobrinos y abuelos. Se recostó y prosiguió con su ejercicio de respiración, hasta que llegó el momento: la puerta se abre, pero esta vez quien la viene a buscar no es el Sr. V. Felden, sino que el Sr. Anderson, que estaba vestido con un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa azul, y encima una bata de laboratorio.

\- ¿Todo bien, Mia? - Preguntó con un tono de voz algo fraternal.

-Entregada a lo que sea, ya estoy totalmente resignada. - Replicó la chica, levantándose de su cama.

-Muy bien, en marcha entonces. – Indicó Anderson quien, al ver que se aproximaba Mia hacia la puerta colocó la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, cerró la puerta tras ellos y caminaron juntos por el pasillo. En la trayectoria se topan con un par de asistentes con una gran frustración estampada en sus rostros, tomando notas en unos portapapeles mientras que tras ellos un técnico movilizaba una camilla tapada con una malla oscura, presumiblemente bajo ella se encontraba un sujeto de prueba al cual, aparentemente, no le fue nada bien.

Llegaron a una sala que, al medio había una camilla con 5 correas de sujeción para los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza, al lado de ésta había un monitor de signos vitales. A un costado de la sala había un estante con una serie de insumos médicos, al otro había una balanza, un tallímetro y otros instrumentos de bioimpedancia. Al lado de la camilla estaba V. Felden con aspecto serio, acompañado de dos asistentes de laboratorio y 3 guardias armados.

-Antes de empezar, ingresaremos la nueva ficha con datos de peso, altura y otros. - Indicó V. Felden a Anderson. Luego se dirigió a uno de los asistentes que estaba en una esquina, listo para escribir en una máquina de escribir- Ingresa al sujeto FEV0432: Hetfield, Mia. Caucásica, 25 años.

El técnico agachó la cabeza y se concentró en ingresar los datos correctamente.

-Por favor, colócate sobre la balanza- Ordenó Felden a Mia y, una vez hecho, dictó los datos al técnico, y así con los datos de altura y porcentaje de grasa, que, a diferencia de cuando los midieron por primera vez, esta vez lo hicieron con instrumentos no tan sofisticados.

-Ahora, necesito que te quites la bata y te coloques frente a la muralla graduada, te pares bien derecha y mires a la cámara, sin pestañear. – Indicó Felden mientras otro asistente se alistaba en la cámara para tomar la fotografía.

Mia, a estas alturas ya estaba resignada a cualquier cosa, y desnudarse frente a un montón de desconocidos, al parecer ya iba a ser algo rutinario, así que, sin más, se quita la bata y se coloca bien erguida en donde le indicaron. La foto salió satisfactoria al primer intento, por fortuna, Mia se retira y le devuelven su bata para que se la vuelva a colocar.

-Una última cosa- dicen Felden tomando un termómetro de mercurio y agitándolo enérgicamente- esto sería lo último antes de proceder, levanta el brazo…-

Mia hace como le dicen, le colocan el termómetro a la altura de su axila y baja el brazo, manteniéndolo allí por un minuto.

-37,6 grados Celsius- dictó Felden después de retirar el termómetro. - Proceda a recostarse sobre la camilla; Miller, prepara la vacuna y Jones, ajústala y conéctala al monitor. –

Los asistentes se pusieron en marcha, Miller ajustó las cintas de contención en cada extremidad de Mia, y con voz apaciguadora le afirmó: - Tranquila, es sólo por protocolo y protección-.

Jones se acercó con una bandeja metálica que contenía una jeringa con la vacuna y un poco de algodón; en lo que Miller conectaba a Mia al monitor de signos, que luego de mostrar ruido, en la pantalla aparecieron sus datos de presión arterial, pulsaciones por minuto y el ritmo de estas a partir de un gráfico en tiempo real.

-P.A: 107/75, pulso de 130… Te sugiero que mantengas la calma, niña. - Inquirió Felden a medida que tomaba la jeringa y se cercioraba de que estuviese preparada como correspondiera: sin burbujas y con la aguja y émbolo firmes.

-Prueba del Virus de Evolución Forzada o F.E.V número 0432, isoforma de clave "11-111B" en sujeto de sexo femenino en edad reproductiva, signos vitales normales, perfil metabólico normal sin evidencia de consumo de sustancias estimulantes. - Recitó frente a una grabadora de holodiscos. Felden se acercó a la chica, quien, hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada y buscó el rostro de Anderson, cerró los ojos y pensó en cada uno de sus familiares, sus mascotas, sus recuerdos de la infancia, el cumpleaños donde le regalaron su primera bicicleta, su primer día de clases de la primaria, su primer beso, su graduación de la secundaria… Todo aquello se volvió difuso cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo derecho y sintió cómo el contenido de la vacuna se vaciaba y se esparcía dentro de ella de manera rápida; sentía que sus propias venas le quemaban y avanzaba velozmente por todo su cuerpo: primero el brazo, luego hacia el pecho, su abdomen, su cabeza, su zona pélvica, sus piernas; todo quemaba como el infierno, como si de un momento a otro su sangre hubiese sido reemplazada por agua hirviendo. Mia gritaba de dolor, un dolor incapacitante, desesperante y desgarrador; hacía un esfuerzo por librarse de sus ataduras a como dé lugar.

-Señor, sus signos se están disparando. Podríamos perderla de un paro cardíaco si no le brindamos asistencia…- Dijo preocupado, uno de los técnicos a Felden.

\- ¡No! Al último le dimos propanolol para aliviar sus síntomas y eso empeoró las cosas. Creo que debemos dejar que evolucione; puede ser que el mismo virus esté adaptando su cuerpo a un metabolismo basal más elevado, esperemos a ver qué pasa. – Decretó Felden, con firmeza.

No pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando Mia comienza a convulsionar violentamente, los asistentes se apresuraron en asegurarla bien para que no se mordiera la lengua o se hiciera otro tipo de daño con sus bruscos movimientos. Anderson yacía allí, mirándola con cierto dolor en el corazón. -Aguanta chica, nuestra fe recae en ti…- Murmuró para sí, con tono de preocupación.

Convulsionó por cerca de 3 interminables e infernales minutos, hasta que el ataque cesó y yacía totalmente ida; sin embargo, sus signos vitales de mantuvieron elevados.

-Señor, creo que está febril, ¿Deberíamos tomarle la temperatura para verificar? -Dijo Miller.

\- Ve por uno de los termómetros rectales, aprovechemos que está quieta, pero hay que estar atentos ante otro eventual ataque; debo admitir que, en comparación a los otros dos sujetos, ha sido la que mejor ha respondido al nuevo serotipo. No perdamos la esperanza. - Sentenció Felden.

Jones aseguró a Mia, mientras Miller procedía a lubricar el extremo del termómetro e introducirlo cuidadosamente por el recto de Mia, quien, milagrosamente no emitió ningún tipo de queja al respecto.

-41,3 grados Celsius, señor…- Indicó el asistente, con tono de preocupación.

-De acuerdo, regístralo con el resto de los síntomas y realicen una guardia intensiva de signos de al menos 3 horas; si después de ese tiempo sus signos se mantienen estables, la pasaremos a la sala de observación con seguimiento por turnos rotativos; roguemos para que esto funcione. – Sentenció Felden.

Las tres horas de observación fueron críticas y tensas; no obstante, las fluctuaciones de signos fueron bastante leves y estables. Pasada media hora, la temperatura se mantuvo firme en 40 grados Celsius; luego de 45 minutos, la presión arterial se mantuvo en 140/100 mmHg, y las pulsaciones en 125 latidos por minuto promedio. Aquello que registró menor incremento fue la frecuencia respiratoria, manteniéndose en 22 inspiraciones por minuto aproximadamente.

Las horas pasaban y Mia seguía viva, pero inconsciente, al menos el reflejo pupilar seguía intacto y la respuesta epidérmica a distintos estímulos estaba intacta. La trasladaron a un salón hermético, aislante de sonido; permaneciendo en esa misma camilla. A un extremo de la sala había un estante con los implementos y suministros necesarios para estabilizarla ante cualquier eventualidad; aún conectada al monitor, fue supervisada por 2 horas por V. Felden, y sucesivamente por turnos de 4 horas para cada asistente de laboratorio presente en el nivel.

Nadie cantaba victoria aún, pues, todo seguía bajo tensión e incertidumbre: ¿lograría despertar? ¿Qué sería de su capacidad cognitiva? ¿Y de su evolución futura? Eran muchas las interrogantes, mas, la esperanza seguía viva en ella.


End file.
